A Scorpions Sting
by Storm177
Summary: A New Operator is Recruited From... AUSTRIA? How will this Recruit Hold up in the Likes of Rainbow?
1. chapter 1

Hello everyone My name is Storm! I think you might enjoy this But Hey! It's a work in progress plus my first Fanfic! Alright let us begin.

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Name: Alexander Volvox

Nickname: Scorpion

Primary's: M1014 And PP-BIZZON

Secondary's: MP443 And MP14 REX

Gadget: M634 AJAX. The Ajax is a modified AA-12 With a Drum mag. Filled with A Custom Lead Shotgun Shell that can be fired fast But lower damage Or can be fired slower for More damage.

Psychological Profile: A Jokester, Says he can make anyone laugh at Anytime. Can Be a Bit Chaotic But can be calmed easily.

Bio: Alex was born in Poor Russian Family and was deported Almost days after birth. His parents Were Being Imprissioned for Being American Spy's, thus ultimately being executed by firing squad. At the age of 8, he was Put in an Orphanage in Spain. He was teased and bullied by the other children because of his clothes and his accent. After almost a Year in the Orphanage, he was Finally adopted by a Rich family And was Moved to the Quiet country of Austria. At the Age of 20 he applied for the Austrian Armed Forces and Graduated At the top of his class He didn't seem much action though only planning strategies for The Army. When he got the Call from Six, He gladly accepted and got his semi-famous nickname of "Scorpion" While developing the Ajax, he had a Close Friendship with Frost And Echo.

 **Hey guys I know that was kinda short but I promise to upload tomorrow or Today!**

 **Peace- Storm**


	2. Chapter 2- Getting Started

Mike Baker Also known As Thatcher walked Down A slender Gray Hallway "She Can't Be serious with this one" he thought "out of all the people to pick, she picks.. A STRATEGIST?!?! I mean yes we do need a Recon But Not someone who Freaks out over a single Corner!" As he ponders if this man is a asset or a distraction he finally reaches Six's office "Mr.Baker" she Booms "I see you have already looked at our new recruit's file" "so, what do you think?" "WHAT DO I THINK?!?" Mike says almost screaming "THE LAST THING WE NEED ON RAINBOW IS A STRATEGIST TO MESS EVERYTHING UP!" "Mr.Baker we are not at a farm,we respect those who I have chosen!" Six says "Sorry mam" "It's fine Mike, You were the same way With Craig. Now look How well he's doing" she says calmly "Now Go,see when He arrives and please Mike It's his first day so give him a break" Now calmed down Mike replies with "Yes mam, I'll get some of our newer operators to go and get him" "dismissed" Thatcher walks back to the Base thinking of who to send. Once he reaches his office he immediately turns on the Coms "Will Thermite, Echo, Ying And Vigil please report to the hangar, Thermite, Echo, Ying And Vigil to the hangar Please" "Oh jeez what does Mike Want now" Echo Sighs "He probably is gonna Give is the lowdown on the new recruit" Thermite Reply's "Wait" Vigil starts "didn't Me, Dokkeabi, And Zofia just get here?" "Six is Allowed to Make new additions to Rainbow anytime She wants" Ying says. After a 3 minute walk they reach the Hangar where Thatcher and Mute are Talking to each other "Hey Mike We're finally here" Thatcher replies with "Took you Long enough" "Our new member Is called Zodiac he Is 6'1 And is a Stategic analyst giving members of rainbow Some breathing Room when in CQB" Echo whispers to Ying "Christ 6'1?! They Should have named him Iron Giant!" Ying Starts to chuckle "Something funny Ying?" Thatcher barks "No Sir" "Good, Now he arrives in 10. Let's move it people!"

 **10 Minutes later...**

"Christ! Does it have to be Below zero when this guy comes?" Thermite Says "Ah your just not used to the cold Texan!" Echo laughs "You think this is cold? Try going to South Korea in The Winter!" Vigil says. Just then a Black SUV rolls down the road "Must Be him" Themite says "No shit Sherlock!" Ying Snaps "Well let us Welcome our new Teammate with open Arms!" Vigil almost yells which he rarely ever does, "So where does this guy come from?" Echo asks "Austria" "Really? Huh that's a new one." The Black SUV Rolls up And out comes Zodiac, Thermite almost seems intimidated, Ying is Staring into Oblivion, Echo is Trying to figure out how he's gonna feel after going against His Yokai And Vigil is Is stone faced as usual. "Uh hi? I'm Zodiac, Your new Recruit." "Hey I'm Thermite that's Ying, Echo, And Vigil" Zodiac immediately looks at Ying And How she's still frozen in place he tried getting her attention by waving his hand in her face "is She okay?" Echo whispers to him "I think she's into you bro." Zodiac almost turns tomato red "But I j-just g-got here how can she be into me?!?" Echo replies with "She's into Muscular types so lucky you" "Uh thanks I guess?" "Well lets get you to your Quarters ay?"

 **Sorry it was all talking and no action but I'll try to make it more exciting next time Peace- Storm**


	3. Yeah Sorry

**Hey Guys I just realized a typo in my first Chapters where I say in his bio that his Nickname is Scorpion But in Chapter 2 I said That his nickname is Zodiac. Zodiac was Going to be the Main Character in my old Story But He was eventually scrapped. He may make an Appearance in coming Chapters but I'm not quite sure yet. Hype For Operation Chimera! And I Will Make Chapter 3 Today. Peace- Storm**


	4. An Error

**Ok First Richie Yes I realized That it is the MP412 REX And Second I didn't want the Scorpion (SMG) because Ela Already has it And I thought the PP-BIZZON was a good addition.**


	5. The Update

**Yeah Sorry For being Dead. Chapter 3: Training and Socializing, Coming Today!**


	6. Chapter 3 OFFICIAL

**Sorry For being dead. DONT HURT ME**

"So This is it?" Scorpion asks "Yep,and it's kinda Dreary if you ask me" Vigil Whispers While both Chuckle Softly "So Mr.Volkov" Thatcher starts "How was Your time in Austria?" "Good, Mom and Dad were Almost Always at Work So I got A lot of Me time" "The Mountains are Amazing and The people Are nice" Scorpion Finishes "Interesting" Echo says "You know anything in German since it's the official language?" "Natürlich tue ich" Scorpion reply's "Wait, Haven't I Seen you before?" "I don't recall" "Masaru?" "Wait...Alex?!?!" "Hell Yeah it's Me!" They Both Share one of those hugs Friends do when they haven't seen each other in a while "How've you Been?" Scorpion says "Good as you can see Six was impressed by my Yokai" Echo Replies "Still doesn't explain your Laziness You bastard" Scorpion laughs "I am Not lazy!" Echo Barks "Right Shortstop, You never Cleaned The Dorm once out of The Three years we were at College!" "Well you Got me there, But there's someone who might bring back Certain memories" Echo says with a Smug Grin "Oh Jeez who?" "Tina" "What!?! She's here?" Scorpion says nervously "Yep and Once she heard that a Certain Austrian Operator was arriving, She was Cherry Red all day" Echo says While holding back laughter "Oh God I'm not ready for this! How do I look?" Scorpion says Almost Tomato red. Confused Thermite ask's "Am I sensing a connection here?" "NO!" Scorpion barks "Him and Tina used to be in a relationship" Echo says laughing "Well after all that" Thatcher starts "lets head to the Cafeteria to get something to eat Cause I'm not sure about you, but I'm starving" "Amen To That" Ying Finally speaks"

 **Location: Cafeteria**

 **Time: 1500**

"Seems that Bandit was up to his Old tricks Cause he's serving lunch...again" Blitz laughs "The idiot can't keep his hands to himself, Can he." Jäger calmly states "No he can't" Castle says "I heard that he was messing with Twitch's Drone again" Blackbeard Starts "He messed with the wires so that you can't see or Shock anyone." "Yep, as I suspected, he has a huge crush on her" As all the men at the table agree. "Today's special, Hot Ham And Cheese, Fries, Baked Beans, And a Chocolate chip Cookie." Echo says "That sounds pretty good actually!" Scorpion says "It is... If Monika is Cooking But if Dominic is Cooking, Lord help us All." They Both start laughing as they enter The Cafeteria. Everything was dead Quiet, No one spoke or moved they just... Stared All at Me "Uh Hi, I'm Scorpion. Your new Recruit." Suddenly it was all "Nice to meet you" and "Hows your day"And "Dont ask Jäger anything about an ACOG" And For the First Time in my life I felt Warm and fuzzy inside, It felt weird "So this our New Recruit?" Blitz Asks "Sure as Hell is" Echo Responds "Well he's kinda Cute" Hibana says "Thanks?" Scorpion says While blushing "Yeah well sorry girls But he's mine" Frost says "Technically speaking we broke up about 3 years Ago Tina" Scorpion remarks "Well in my Eyes Your still mine Alex" Tina Says with a hint of Smugness "You always were attached to me, that's the reason why we started dating I..uh mean Broke up" Scorpion says nervously " Even when in my presence you nervous you Nerd" Tina Giggles "I get Nervous around any Girl Tina Not just you" "Oi lovebirds" Smoke Interupts "We got Training in 5" "Well I'll be off Tina See you later" Scorpion says eager to Leave "Sure thing Flyboy" Tina teases "Later Queen if The Dorks" Scorpion says with a pitiful Comeback "Good Comeback Alex" Echo Jokes "Oh like your Jokes With Ying were any better" "Training Starts in 2 Alex might be a good idea to get your gear on" "Right."

 **Since training is boring I'll just skip it**

 **Two days later**

"Well I don't know Smoke but I'll see what I can do." "Thanks Scorp" "You too Smoke" Well time to hit the Rack"

 **I really am tired of my story getting reset**


	7. PREVIEW

**With Scorpion's First Mission Rolling Around, He's Excited But Will it Get Delayed By a New Crisis in a Small New Mexican Town Called "Truth or Consequences" where people at reported to being turn into monsters? Will He Make Friends With Lion And Finka? And What were Scorpion and Smoke Talking about? Almost everything gets Explained in Chapter 4: The Chimera Epidemic! Coming Soon To a Theatre Near You!**


	8. PREVIEW 2

"Are You sure About This Oliver?" Scorpion asks "You Know Me Alex, Of Course Not." Lion Jokes "Are You Sure That These Are The Things We're Fighting?" Scorpion Asks "One Yes And Two You Ask Way To Many Questions Alex." Lion Sarcastically Answers "Well We Have Zero Intel Oliver So I Deserve to Ask." Scorpion Replies "You Morons Ready?" Finka Asks While Putting On Her Hazmat Gear "Ready As I'll Ever Be." Lion Responds "Time To Get Down And Dirty." Scorpion Calmly Sates As They Walk Out Of The Tent

 **Chapter 4: The Chimera Epidemic**

 **Rated PG-13**

 **For Blood, Gore, And Tachanka**

 **February 23, 2018**

 **I'll also Release Scorpion's Lines Today**


	9. Voice Lines

**These are Scorpion's Voice lines**

 **Spawning**

"The Big And The Great Fall To The Small"

"Lets get this over with, Yeah?"

"Remember, Guns Towards The Bad Guys"

 **Interactions**

IQ: We're not Going in Blind

Scorpion: Well Glaz Is Blind In One Eye So..

 **Spotting Hostiles**

"Yep, There's One."

"We Got One."

"Gotcha Sucker."

"There's a Tango."

"I see You!"

"Thought You Could Hide?"

"You Seem Confused."

 **Deploying AJAX**

"Someone Get The Mop."

"Cleanup Crew Is Gonna Have Longer Hours Tonight."

"First They Exsist Then They All Come Falling Down."

"Destabilization And Deconstruction."

"Time For Some Bloodwork."

"This Might Get Messy."

"Don't Fear Spiders, Fear This."

"Deploying AJAX."

"They Say Violence is Bad, I Say It's Chaos Thats Bad."

 **Reloading**

"I'm Out."

"Shit, I'm Out."

"Swapping Mags."

"Switching Magazine."

 **Friendly Fire**

"Stop Shooting me!"

"Shoot The Bad Guys, Not Me!"

"That Fucking Hurt!"

"Cease Fire, Friendly!"

 **Reviving Downed Teammates**

"Your Good Pal, Just Walk It Off!"

"That Must Have Hurt! I Gotcha!"

"We Need A Doc Here!"

"Medic! Over Here!"

"Your Not Dying On Me Yet!"

"You Lost a Lot Of Blood Comrade!"

"I'll Get You Sorted!"

"Your Good, Now Get Out There!"

"Put Pressure On It!"

"Your Good! Now Get Out There!"


	10. 3 Weeks

_It's Been 3 Weeks Since Chimera, And We Are Still Here Fighting This Goddamned Disease. For Christ's Sake! Eliza Said "In And Out, 3 Days." To Hell With Her! We've Already Lost So Much, And The Expect Us To Stay And Fight? I've Already Got Bit By One Of Those... Things And It Hurts Like Hell...This Alexander Volkov...Signing Off..._

 _ **END TAPE**_


	11. PLZ DONT HURT MEH

**S H I T**

 **I realized that I've been dead For a While so S O R R Y The Chimera Epidemic is Coming at March 7th So me and my friends can Run the Outbreak missions. ALSO I'm holding a OC contest just Enter His/Her Information in the Review Section and What ever Pleases me The Most Will Be in The Story!**

 **THE LABYRINTH BEGINS**


	12. FUN TIME

**So, Since my Great People Who Actually Read this Are Really Nice I want To See Who Could Imagine What Scorpion Looks like. If you Finish just Email me at (if I see a single piece of Rule 34 though, I'll go insane) here's a hint, His Mask has the Scorpion Zodiac Symbol On it. LET THE DRAWINGS COMMENCE!**


	13. S H I P S

**Yeah I know I'm reaching a All time cringe level BUT Y E A H**

Hibana: M E H

Caveria: Isn't She With Fuze?

Ying: doesn't play destiny so No

Ela: (Silence)

Zofia: (Grunts)

Frost: She Almost Broke My Foot With Her Traps

Ash: (Blushing) W-What I-I Dont Like Her! S-shut Up!

Finka: All we Do is drink and Joke So I see her as a Friend

Twitch: S H O C K I N G

IQ: H A H

Mira: Kinda Good

Valkyrie: I LIKE A LOT

Dokkeabi: EXTRA T H I C C

any male operator: HAH THATS G A Y


	14. The Chimera Epidemic Part One

**Yeah this Chapter is REALLY overdue. I was Dealing with School and Family Problems So Sorry.**

"You Wanted To Speak To me Mam?" Scorpion Asks Six "Yes, Normally I Would Be assigning this To Mr.Trace But He's already there so I'm Giving This To You. We Have a New Crisis in a Small Town Called Of Truth or Consequences. I Need You To Go There And Get a Briefing By Ms.Cohen, We Already have a Helo waiting outside." "Alright I'll get Ready." Scorpion replies "Oh, And Bring Buck And Smoke With You." "Yes mam."

 **Time: 16:30**

Scorpion found Buck and Smoke in The Cafeteria "Come On Boys, We Finally got a Mission." Scorpion Practically yells "FUCKING FINALLY!" Smoke exclaims "Calm Down Mark, Jesus." Buck Chuckles "Helo Takes Of in 5, Get Your Gear On And Get Ready to Ship Out." "Hey Alex! You Gonna Bring Tina With?" Echo Jokes "Oh Shut Up Marasu!"

 **Time: 16:33**

Smoke Walks to the Chopper Holding His FMG-9 With a Holographic sight and a Suppresor, Buck Walks in With His CAMRS With a ACOG, Laser Sight, And A Suppressor Also. Scorpion is Using His PP-BIZZON with a Green Laser Sight, Reflex, Flashlight, And A Vertical Grip. "Ready Guys?" Scorpion Asks "Sure as Hell!" Smoke Replies. Scorpion Then Walks to The Pilot "Get this Bird in The Air!" "Right Away Sir! Next Stop: Truth Or Consequences, New Mexico."

 **Sorry this was Kinda Short But Part 2 Out Of 4 Tomorrow**


	15. News

**I'm Canceling This Story.**

 **Sorry But No One Cares About It And I've Ran Out Of Inspiration.**

 **I Might Redo It In The Future But Dont Count On It.**


End file.
